User blog:Lieutenant General Richard Venables/Formal Resignation From Pirates Online Players Wiki
''From the Desk of Mjr. Gen. Richard Venables aka Scott'' My Dearest Friends, Yes I'm afraid its true, i have come to the conclusion that due to events in my personal life outside of the PPW, and also because of inactivity on POTCO itself, that it is time for me to seek new adventures and new paths elsewhere, I truely wish it did not have to be so, but i have to be grown up about this and make a mature decision about whats right for me at the moment in real life! and so my friends allow me to say a few words to you my friends personally, ''Richard Luther'' My Dearest Boogie, we've had some good times together you and I, you have been a true friend and companion in every sense of the word friend, i bestow upon you my rank and titles in Switzerland and hope that you will also do me the honour of taking in my son Ishamel for me, also my friend, i place you as Editor in Chief of Venables & Wellington Entertainment in my place, Farewell Luther my dear friend, may the wind be for ever at your back! ''Tyler Wellington aka William Seasteel'' My Dearest Tyler, You have been in every sense of the word amazing, to you my friend there can be no greater honour! you have been a true friend and though sometimes reckless, damnably straight ruler of Switzerland, I entrust to you as i entrust to all my friends on the ''POTCO wiki my novels, and i hope you will enjoy them heartily, please also finish on my behalf The London Affair: A Venables & Luther Adventure as my final request to you. i also place you in command as Captain of The Swifts and hope you will do me proud! I know you shall!'' farewell old friend, until we meet again! ''John Breasly'' '' ''First let me say it has been an honour to serve under your most glorious majesty, and i shall miss you dearly, i wish you great peace and happiness my friend, and i hope you will always remember the times we've shared together, i know that you do well as the RP King of Britain and i wish i could serve you longer, but i am afraid my time is at an end, farewell my fellow time lord, until we meet again on the hills of Galafrey! ''Gibbsgirl11 aka Lizzy Spark'' Dearest Elizabeth, I have been cheered up by your face everyday i have seen you, you are an amazing girl and a true friend, i wish you and albert all the very best, though i fear i will never have the honour of walking you down the eisle, know that i love you like a sister and you will always remain in my prayers! farewell my beautiful angel! ''Ishamel Venables (my son) ''Ishamel, you have been a faithful son and a good friend, to you i entrust all my lands in Scotland and England, i entrust to you the family estate and also entrust your care to my dear friend R. Luther aka Boogiemango, i bestow upon you the family crest and title of Edrington, for you are now the Earl of Edrington my son, farewell my son. ''Johnny Goldtimbers'' Dearest John, you have been an amazing leader and friend to me, it has been an honour to serve under you and i know that with you as prime minister, this country of ours will flourish, my regards to your Lady Marie, and let me say, you have truely been a great friend to me, i wish you well my old friend and comrade in arms. ''Nickolai Sharkhayes'' Though you disappeared long ago my friend i hope you will see this somehow, take care my friend and be blessed by god in your duty. '' ''Raven Potter'' ''My Wife, Dearest Raven, My Love for you is eternal, just like my love of all of time and space, take care of hogwarts for me and the TARDIS, and give my love to long ago, for now i am truely lost to space and time, take care my lonely angel, my love forever and long ago, ~The Doctor~ ''Keira Kinover & Parax'' Now listen here you two, dont get any ideas of world domination or such what in your heads, your a great couple and i wish you all the best! ''Albert Spark'' Farewell my friend, i wish you well with Elizabeth and i know you'll do well by her, but know this i always have and always will be your friend, live long and prosper! ''The Final Salute'' Well My Friends alas this is the last time i shall be writing to you, as Richard Venables or any other name, for indeed i have taken many names over the years and have seen many changes, but i know you'll be fine without an old duffer like me around! May the Lord Bless you all and keep you safe and may the wind never falter from your sails and may your holds be filled with loot for eternity, and so i sing this final tune... "Farewell and adieu! to you fair spanish ladies, farewell and adieu! to you ladies of spain, for we've recieved orders to sail for old England and we shall never see you again!" But know this i'll continue to Rant & Roar like a true British Sailor till the day i die, and so farewell to you all, and may you all live long and prosper! '' 'Forever and Again' 'Sincerly' '~Scott McMillan aka Richard Venables~''' Category:Blog posts